Under Cover of Darkness
by XxUnwrittenxX
Summary: Anthony has just had something stolen from him. Ian is the city's top police officer. David is the CEO of a major corporation in the city. Joshua runs the local theatre. Matt could hack into the White House's database at any time. Mari is the city's top ballerina and gymnast. They've all been suspected of murder. Taken over from Unwashed Wonder. Iancorn, Marhinki, Jovanthony. T.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Well howdy! My name is XxUnwrittenxX, and I'm taking over Under Cover of Darkness from Unwashed Wonder! YAYYYY**

* * *

><p>Anthony had something stolen from him.<p>

Ian is the city's top police officer.

David has worked his ass off for the CEO position he currently holds.

Mari is the city's top dancer and gymnast.

Matt could crack into the White House's databases from all the way across the country.

Josh is the head of the biggest theater in town.

They've all been suspected of murder.

* * *

><p>"And that, ladies and gentlemen, is why we need this proposition." David stood up straight.<p>

Several people clapped, while others just nodded their heads. The board left shortly after and David stayed behind to clean up.

"David Moss?"

He turned around slowly, "Who are you?"

"Anthony Padilla, sir." He said softly, shutting the door behind him.

"Are you the new intern? I've never seen you here before."

"No, no. I'm not new. I don't even work here."

"Then how'd you get in?" David reached back behind him for his gun.

"The window was unlocked." Anthony shrugged, "The really big ass window? You think someone would've seen me. I know what you're grabbing. I'm not going to hurt you. I have no weapons on me."

David let go of his gun and stared at him, "What do you want?"

"I had something stolen from me. I need your help."

"What good would I be? I have no experience with stealing."

"No?" Anthony raised an eyebrow, "Then explain how we managed to weasel your way up to CEO of this fine company."

"That's a different type of stealing…." He searched for a name.

"Anthony."

"Anthony." He nodded, "It's a different thing. That's not really stealing. You said it yourself, it's weaseling."

"Stealing a life is considered stealing, is it not?"

David frowned, "Get out of my way, kid. I need to get home."

"I can actually send you to jail if you don't help me. There's money and Ian Hecox involved."

"Excuse me?" David turned to him, the name clicking in his head and begging to get out.

"Officer Hecox is on my side. He believes that you killed the CEO to get your job."

David snorted, "Look, it's no secret that I hated him, but I didn't kill him."

When the last CEO retired, David was sure he'd get the position. However, he did not get the position. The other guy did. David was extremely upset about this. He and the other guy had been rivals ever since they found out they were both runner up for the position. Both of them would do anything for that position, and they both knew it. However, David would never kill anyone over taking his position. Maybe for other reasons, but not that. He couldn't believe that everyone was accusing him of it. David did get the position since there was no actual evidence showing he did it.

"Officer Hecox will jail you."

"Yeah, well, Officer Hecox can suck my dick."

David found himself in the city police department not an hour later for saying that, handcuffed to a bench.

"What were his exact words?" Ian nodded towards David.

Anthony frowned, "Um….'Officer Hecox can suck my dick.'"

"That's not actually a criminal offense, Anthony." Ian said, "He's an asshole, but that's no reason to be jailed."

Ian glared at David. He still hated him. At one time he didn't hate him, but ever since he killed that man and didn't tell him about his plans, he couldn't stand him. He never felt any remorse about hating him until now. He didn't think he'd ever have to see David again, and here he was, sitting in front of him, insinuating that he give him a blow job.

"I'm right here." David tugged on his handcuffs, "You're talking about me like I'm not here."

"Mr. Moss."

"That's Dr. to you."

"Yeah?" Ian sat down on the desk, "Well, you can suck my dick."

David just glared at him. Ian knew that probably drove him crazy.

"You sure this is him?" Ian looked at Anthony, "He doesn't look like he'd be able to kill anyone."

"Maybe because I didn't." David said quietly, "And you know damn well it's me, don't pretend you don't. You can't pretend three years of-"

"I know you killed that man." Ian hopped down from the desk and moved up closer to David's face with every word he said, "And I know exactly how you did it. It's an undetectable poison. You can use it in tomato soup and it leaves no trace. You are a heartless monster and you killed that man in front of everyone in the office, but there was no proof of fingerprints on a weapon since the weapon was consumed. People like you make me sick to my stomach."

"Maybe it's just this so called 'undetectable poison.' The one I supposedly used to kill the man." David leaned forward.

Ian was sure their noses would touch if they got any closer, "Just admit you killed him."

David's words made Ian want to punch a wall for being turned on.

"Make me."

* * *

><p><strong>Well, guys! This is the first chapter, written by Unwashed Wonder! There's the second chapter, also written by her, and then we get to MY part of the fanfiction! :)<strong>

**Stay Unwritten, Reviewer Party! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: CHAPTER TWO OF UNDER COVER OF DARKNESS. As written by Unwashed Wonder. Next chapter, I'll be taking the creative reins, so I'll be able to hold my horses... Geddit? Because... reins are... what control horses... forget it.**

* * *

><p>Matt Sohinki turned to face his visitor, "Hello, you must be Mr. Joshua Ovenshire."<p>

The man nodded and gestured to the woman beside him, "This is Mari Takahashi. We need your help."

Matt pulled his headphones off, "Yeah? With what?"

"Lighting. Music. Everything."

"What exactly am I to do?"

"We'd like you to work on our show." Mari smiled.

"Your show?" Matt frowned, "Are you an actor?"

"I'm a dancer. We're doing a ballet."

Josh crossed his arms, "Mari's doing the ballet. I'm not in it, I'm just the owner of the theater they're using."

Matt nodded, "This isn't what I'm usually called in for, but I like this as a change."

The last time Matt was called to do this kind of thing, a light fell on the main man and killed him instantly, the day before the show started. An officer had come to inspect the case to figure out if it was murder or just a freak accident, and he blamed Matt after finding out that Matt's ex girlfriend had been cheating on him with the star. He claimed there was no evidence, but he had told Matt he knew he had done it.

He got a phone call, "Excuse me just a second."

It was the city jail.

"Hello?" He frowned.

"Matt?"

He couldn't believe it, "David?"

"Yeah. Listen, buddy-"

"What did you do?"

David paused, "What do you mean?"

"You're calling me from jail." He frowned, "Did they find evidence or something?"

"Why would they have found evidence, Sohinki? I didn't do it."

"Right." Matt bit his lip, "So why exactly are you there?"

"I said 'Officer Hecox can suck my dick' and this punk ass guy turned me in. Hecox says it isn't technically an offense, so I'm here in his office. I'm not sure why it says I'm in jail."

"You know Hecox is gay, right?" Matt frowned.

"Of course I know that, Matt. I dated him for like three years."

"You….You what?" Matt said loudly, then held up his finger and stepped out of earshot of the two others, "You dated a man for three years and didn't even tell your best friend?"

"I-" David paused, "I don't have to tell you if I'm dating someone."

"Is that why you moved out?"

"It might've been."

"Hold up. You dated a guy?" Matt whispered harshly.

"Why is that so weird to you?"

"It's not. It's not weird at all." He frowned, "I just didn't know, that's all."

David snorted, "So you really couldn't tell then?"

"Look, just tell me about this, okay?"

"I can't." David lowered his voice, "He walked back into the room."

"What was that?" Another voice said.

"Nothing." David said back, "Nothing. He's just a friend. Calm down."

Matt stopped pacing, "Are you with him again?"

"No, Matt." David sounded very annoyed, "I am not still with him."

He could tell that David and Ian were probably glaring at each other.

"He thinks I killed that man and he dumped me for it."

"What?" A new voice came up, "Ian you dated this asshole?"

"I'm not-" David sighed, "Matt, I have to go now. I'll call you back later, okay?"

"Call me from your own phone, okay?"

"Yeah. Sure thing. I might be busy tonight. You know….with…." There was a long pause, "Look, Matt-I've got to call you back Ian's pulling his gun out."

"David, I'm coming to get you. I'm bringing my clients, but I'm coming to-"

"His gun is all the way out of his pants now. And I'm not referencing his penis, I mean a literal, actual bullet firing gun."

The line went dead.

Anthony was shocked. He pulled Ian into another room.

"Anthony, what are you-"

"You dumped him because he killed someone?" Anthony crossed his arms.

"He killed him!" Ian yelled, "I know he did!"

"Lower your voice. He's right there. Besides, you shouldn't be talking. What about you? What about the man you killed?"

"That was an accident and you know it." Ian crossed his arms.

"Was it?" Anthony frowned, "I don't think it was. Guns don't just randomly go off like that."

"They do too. You don't even know."

"I do know. Mr. Moss-"

"Dr."

"Dr. Moss…." Anthony rolled his eyes, "Take him for example. He's been sitting on that bench for hours, moving around and squirming."

"And?" Ian looked annoyed.

"He's got a gun. Why hasn't it gone off yet?"

Ian stormed back out, Anthony on his tail, "Fork it over."

David glared at him, "Fork what over?"

"Your goddamn gun, that's what." Ian held his hand out.

"I don't know what you're talking about." David smirked and leaned back on his bench, "Ooh, fuck that hurt." He leaned forward and rubbed his lower back.

"It's down your ass, isn't it?" Ian groaned.

"It's actually just stuck in the beltline of my pants." David frowned, reaching back to grab it, "To keep it out of view."

"You just said you didn't have one."

"Shit." He muttered, putting it back.

"Hand it over. You're not allowed to have that in here." Ian reached back behind David and stuck his hand under his blazer. He pulled the gun out from behind the gray fabric and looked at it.

"This…." Ian frowned.

David looked down.

"This is my gun." Ian said.

Anthony groaned. He didn't call David in here so he and Ian could get back together. He called David in here because he killed a man. He called Ian here because he also killed a man. David was also here because Anthony knew that David could lead him straight to EndlessM1ke, the renowned "best hacker in the state." No one seemed to know who he really was, but David had connections to him.

"I heard that, you know. I heard about how you killed that man." David grinned.

"I didn't kill him." Ian frowned.

"Yeah, and neither did I."

"Why do you think I killed him?"

"Why do you think I killed him?" David leaned back.

Ian moved away and sat on his desk, "I have evidence."

"Evidence?" David crossed his arms.

"We had tomato soup the night before he died. Coincidence?"

David blinked, "No. That's not a coincidence. We had a surplus of tomato soup from a meeting, so I brought it home for us to eat so it wouldn't be wasted. He had one the next day for lunch."

Ian frowned, "Right. That doesn't make it any different."

"The soup was chunky, he probably just choked on a tomato chunk that he swallowed. I don't know. It wasn't murder."

"It was undetectable poison."

"How would you know? Carbolic acid is undetectable. You shouldn't know it's in there if you can't detect it?"

Ian grinned, leaning forward, "Proof."

"Proof?"

"I never mentioned carbolic acid."

* * *

><p><strong>Stay tuned to see just how badly I fuck up the story! YAY!<strong>

**Stay Unwritten, Reviewer Party! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Welcome to Chapter Three. This is where I write the chapters. Yay. Except not yay because I don't think that this chapter will be good.**

* * *

><p>David groaned. He had really only known that it was carbolic acid because he had heard some guys from work talking about the autopsy report that they had found on the news. He didn't kill him. He knew that any one of his coworkers could verify that. David had eaten lunch that day at a restaurant out-he hadn't even heard about the boss until after he came back, 15 minutes after it had happened. He knew at least two people that could solidify this.<p>

"Look, we know you fucking killed him, so just tell us everything and I won't have to resort to this," Ian said, the gun in his hand not wavering a fraction of an inch.

David raised his arms, feeling the panic rising in his throat. He didn't want to be shot all because he was telling the truth. He had so much ahead of him in his life. He had JUST became the CEO not only a month or so ago. He didn't want to be shot NOW.

Anthony sighed. He didn't have time for this. He just wanted to know more about EndlessM1ke, and nothing more. He wanted justice for the murder of the CEO, and he wanted to find EndlessM1ke. "Look, just tell Officer Hecox what you know, and we'll leave you alone, okay?"

Ian looked to Anthony and said, "No, we're NOT going to leave him alone until he admits that he fucking did it!"

David waved a hand and said, "Um, I'm STILL right here, you know. You don't have to refer to me in the third-person anymore. I know that you're talking about me."

"Just start talking!" yelled Ian, then turning to David.

David held back a scream. He hated himself for being so aroused by the thought of Ian being so angry and official. He wanted to slap himself and Ian. He knew that if Ian didn't lay off, he would probably attempt to kill HIM.

"I have nothing else to say," David replied, keeping a calm, collected appearance on the outside. "I overheard some of my coworkers talking about the murder, and that's how I found out about the acid, and I was out to lunch on the day of the murder and didn't come back until he was already dead. You can talk to Melanie Moat and Lisa Foiles about it, they can verify that what I'm telling you is the truth. Now let me go. I have some very important business to attend to."

Ian scowled and said, "Fine, we'll let you go, just this one time. But if we EVER get anymore leads against you, you WILL be staying here until you confess."

David smiled and responded by saying, "Thank you, Officer Hecox. Now, if I could just have my gun back so I could be on my way, that would be much appreciated."

Anthony grabbed the gun and handed it back to David, but he didn't let go of it.

"What the hell, just give me my goddamn gun-"

"I know that you know EndlessM1ke. I need all that you know about him. I'll keep in contact with you about it. Don't think that I'm letting you off easy, Moss." Anthony whispered into David's ear.

David shuddered and, with a shocked expression on his face, took his gun and left the police station.

* * *

><p>"So, about the show..." Joshua began, awkwardly trying to salvage the conversation that he, Mari, and Matt had been having prior to the phone call.<p>

Matt could see the accident that happened the last time. He didn't need another investigation to be worried about. He couldn't go back to that prison. He knew that if he did this, things would probably end up very poorly for him. Plus, he didn't want anyone to be killed due to something that was under his control.

Mari was beaming at him the entire time, and Matt could sense that she was entirely devoted to making her performance a great one. He had missed seeing someone so happy with the way their lives were going. All he had really ever seen on anyone's faces for a while was gloom and sorrow. It was a melancholy town, and the entire place needed more bright and smiling people like Mari.

But now one more thing filled him with dread, and that was killing Mari.

"I-I'm really sorry, you guys, but I don't think that I'm the person that you want for this job," Matt said, hoping to let them down as politely as possible.

Mari's infectious grin turned to a sour grimace. "Come on, we need all the help we can get! This show is going to be the launch into my career across the entire GLOBE! I need it to be perfect!"

Joshua looked to Mari, and then gestured to her. She was now pouting like a little girl who had just been told that she couldn't have a lollipop. "Come on, can you really say no to this?" he asked Matt.

"I..." Matt began, but he stopped when Mari began making puppy dog eyes at him. What was he to do? She was attractive, no doubt, and she had such a bright future ahead of her. They DID need all the help they could get, the odds of another accident were extremely low, and Matt had improved with his skills since the last time he had helped with lighting...

"What the hell," he said. Mari's expression grew to be even happier than before, and Matt smiled with her.

Mari jumped up and down with glee. "Oh, thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou!" she yelled, hugging Matt.

Matt felt his face getting hotter. He looked to Joshua, who was smirking at him like he knew something.

"This is going to be the greatest show EVER!" Mari was giddy like a small schoolgirl. She couldn't stop jumping.

But Matt felt the foreboding shadow of what was to come casting upon him. And he suddenly regretted what he had just gotten himself into.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that wasn't TERRIBLE, was it? NOW I'M SCARED.<strong>

**Stay Unwritten, Reviewer Party! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Welcome to Chapter Four. THIS IS, THE PART WHEN I SAY I DON'T WANT YOU! I'M STRONGER THAN I BEEN BEFORE!**

**Wait, nope. Ariana Grande? What the hell are you doing in my story? (SIDE NOTE: I actually don't like Ariana Grande. Just saiyan.)**

**Hold on, I got this... THIS. IS. SPARTA!  
><strong>

**Shit, no... okay. THIS time I got it.**

**This is the part where Joshua, Mari, and Matt go to rescue David from questioning! YAY!**

* * *

><p>"Now that we have that out of the way," Joshua began, "Mari, would you help me go get David from questioning? He's being held at gunpoint right now by a one Ian Hecox."<p>

Mari gasped. "Oh my God, are you serious? We have to go get him! God, I knew that Ian was a terrible cop..."

Matt noticed the genuine concern on Mari's face and asked, "Can I come too? Just to make sure that everyone makes it out of the situation okay?" He felt a bashful smile creeping across his face when he looked at Mari, even though this really wasn't an appropriate time to be smiling.

Mari looked up to the much taller Joshua, who nodded once at Matt and began to rush out the door.

Joshua started up the car, Mari got into the front seat next to him, and Matt, having nowhere else to sit, took the seat behind Mari.

"Wait, so how do you know this David guy?" asked Matt.

He had known David for years. They had gone to high school together. Best friends, even. Valedictorian and salutatorian. (Matt was always cocky at remembering that he had surpassed David, even though David was now far more successful.) They were still friends today. Nothing could ruin their friendship. He had just never known that David had any other friends nearby.

Joshua shrugged. "Well, we met in college, studying business together. We were roommates for about 2 years until I transferred to a different college. When I moved back after getting my degree, we started to talk again and what do you know, now we're still friends."

Mari nodded. "I met him a few years ago. He was with his fiance at the time watching one of my first performances. When the show ended, they came up to me to congratulate me on my performance. He said that I had done such a good job that he was going to contact his company to invest in the theater. We've been friends ever since."

Matt smiled at hearing Mari's story. He knew that David was a good guy, but he didn't realize that he had helped lots of people. Back in high school, David had always seemed like a Grinch. But hearing how he had changed these people's lives made Matt feel all warm and fuzzy inside, like he had just been beaten to a pulp by the very definition of awesome.

Mari turned to face Matt and then she asked him, "Do you know him?"

Matt nodded. "We were best friends in high school. Valedictorian and salutatorian. We've been friends ever since. He's always been there for me when I've been in a tough situation, especially when I broke up with my last girlfriend."

Joshua smirked as he looked at Matt from the rearview mirror. "So, you were friends because you were slightly less smart than he was?"

Mari hit Joshua on the shoulder and said, "Don't be insensitive! You don't know, maybe Matt was the valedictorian. He IS really good with the computers and numbers and stuff."

Matt smiled and gave Mari a thumbs-up when she looked back at him, to show appreciation.

Joshua scoffed and said, "Sorry, sorry. I didn't realize that you already had a crush on the dude."

Mari groaned and hit him again, this time even harder, producing a louder smack. "Shut the hell up and focus on the road. We might run over somebody if you keep this up, asshole." She turned back to face Matt and mouthed "I'm sorry for him in general."

Matt shook his head and mouthed back, "It's alright. I get it. He's jealous."

Unfortunately, Joshua caught Matt mouthing the words "he's jealous" in the mirror and he then proceeded to say, "Actually, I'll have you know that I don't roll that way. Sorry. I like guys. So I'd be more interested in you than in Mari. Although Mari is beautiful and will always be the greatest person ever."

Matt felt like a jerk for even thinking that. "Sorry, I didn't know. I mean, it wasn't blatantly obvious."

Joshua sighed and said, "Did the whole 'Owns a theatre, cried at Les Miserables' thing not give it away for you?"

Matt shrugged. "I said that it wasn't obvious! How the hell am I supposed to know whether or not somebody's gay or not?!"

Joshua didn't even have to think of a rebuttal. "THE THEATRE THING SHOULD HAVE BEEN A HUGE RED FLAG, MAN."

Mari groaned and yelled, "SHUT UP, BOTH OF YOU!" Both of them immediately stopped fighting. Matt would have liked to have tried to make Joshua feel less angry but he knew that Mari wanted him to be quiet, and she was pretty and kind, so he shut his mouth.

Mari sighed before adding, "I'm sorry you guys, but I don't want you guys to be fighting like three-year-olds on the way to rescue our friend David from JAIL. I mean, since we're all his friends, don't you think that we can get along for at least five minutes? I mean, good Lord, men."

The ride was silent the rest of the way to the station.

* * *

><p><strong>That does it for this chapter, sorry it's short, but... hey. What'cha gon' do?<strong>

**Stay Unwritten, Reviewer Party! :)**


End file.
